1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for orienting a radar installation which possesses an at least approximatingly axial-symmetrical antenna radiation or beam characteristic towards a target, wherein the radar beam which is emitted by the radar installation is reflected or scattered back at the target and the backscattered radar beam is evaluated or plotted in a measurement evaluating device of the radar installation for purposes of determining or identifying the target.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With regard to radar installations there is frequently encountered the task of having to optimally orient the radar installation towards a target in space commencing from a positionally fixed reference system. The orientation of the radar antenna of the radar installation is hereby carried out, in general, through a pivoting of the radar antenna; in essence, pivoting the transmitting and receiving antenna of the radar installation in a direction towards the target which is to be identified or determined. For this purpose, by way of example over a considerable period of time lasting until the present, a triple-mirror or reflector of suitable size has been arranged in the desired target position. Through the pivoting of the transmitting and receiving antenna of the radar installation and in the variation of the antenna beam direction caused thereby, at a concurrent control over the amplitude of the radar signal which is reflected or scattered back from the target, an attempt is made to achieve an optimum orientation or homing of the transmitting-receiving antenna of the radar installation against the target. The adjusting procedure; in effect, the displacement or pivoting of the transmitting-receiving antenna of the radar installation is terminated as soon as the amplitude of the radar signal which is reflected from the target reaches a maximum. In accordance with this adjustment, an iterative method comes into application, which necessitates a not insignificant demand on expenditures of time which is quite significant. A further drawback of this known method for target determination or identification consists in the limited accuracy in the adjustability, which is predicated on the fact that for the adjustment, there is employed the relatively broad major lobe of the antenna radiation or beam characteristic. The broader the major lobe of the antenna beam characteristic, the less accurate becomes the adjustment of the radar installation with respect to the target.